


Scary Love

by GothamLioness1



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I also gave him a little bit of a backstory, M/M, Not a song fic though, Off-screen redemption, One Shot, Past Child Neglect, Red X has had a redemption arc, Red X is his own character, Which may have led to slight OOC, fluff at the end, inspired by the song Scary Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1
Summary: As much as Red X loved Robin, sometimes this relationship scared him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Red X, Dick Grayson/Red X
Kudos: 19





	Scary Love

**Author's Note:**

> I love this couple so much, but there's hardly any hurt/comfort for it.
> 
> Honestly there's just way too much of it that's either smut or smut-like.
> 
> Which is unfortunate, because this couple has so much potential, and I prefer Plot over porn.
> 
> I mean you do you, but still...
> 
> Anyway, when I heard the song 'Scary Love' by 'The Neighbourhood' I had to make this.
> 
> I used my own idea of Red X's backstory, and no it does not involve any of the theories.
> 
> If you're going to throw a fit about that, then leave now
> 
> Enjoy!

I could feel the wind breezing past the cycle as we drove.

It wasn’t like it was unusual for me to be on one of these. I had my own and while I usually teleported, sometimes I just used it for a midnight ride.

But today I’d ran out of Zynothium and didn’t have it on me, so I was riding back seat on the cycle of the Boy Wonder himself.

He confused me. Actually this entire thing confused me. Worried me too. Kind of scared me, in fact.

I’d never really been cared for as a child. My Dad had left when I was two, and my Mom seemed to blame me for it.

She didn’t abuse me or anything. It was more like she provided me with the necessities -Food, shelter, and education- but ignored me besides that. Never really gave me any parental super vision.

Anyways I’d pretty much stopped caring at this point. It just meant that I could do whatever the hell I wanted -which is pretty good, all things considered. I could steal all the shit I wanted.

Either way I wasn’t used to someone actually caring for me. But he seemed to. And that’s kind of scary.

It’s also actually kind of ironic that he was the first person to really love me, considering he’d also hated me more than anyone else ever had when we first met.

I’d stolen his suit from his time on an undercover mission where he went as the criminal Red X, and token the identity for myself. Apparently he considered the mission a mistake, and I was a walking reminder of it.

But then he slowly started to see me as more than that. Mostly from the fact that I constantly ended up finding myself in situations where I had to team up with him to uphold the morals I did have.

And I guess we both slowly developed feelings for each other.

Which led to me leaving my thrilling criminal lifestyle that I’d lived for years, because of a boy.

Yeah, I thought that sort of thing was just bullcrap that the movies made up, too.

But the fact that I did all that for a boy, terrifies me. I mean I’d never cared about anyone but myself for years -sure I wasn’t about to let anyone die, but like I said I’d never really cared.

Then this one comes along and in not long he’s got me wrapped around his finger.

Damn you, cupid!

But as unfair as it is, I can’t help but be starstruck by him. Just watching him right now reminded me of how beautiful he was. And I’d never met anyone with the determination and warmth like he did.

He helped me see the world in a different light, one I never could without him. A clarity. He let me understand that I wasn’t the only one around. That the other people in the world had feelings too.

And I did the same for him, only I helped him understand that he didn’t always have to be so serious. That he could relax from time to time. And that not everyone was out to destroy his precious city.

We both helped the other through our demons.

We spent all our time together. Just enjoying the other’s company.

We’d gotten so far in this relationship in so little time for a reason.

To some extent… we completed each other.

I needed him, and he needed me too.

And if this didn’t work like I feared. 

If this isn’t meant to be. 

If it ends like my parents, then well… unlike with them it all will have been worth it.

This is either true love or the best damn dream ever. And as much as I’ll curse myself for giving up my old life for a dream, I’ll always know that at least for a little bit, I had the world.

“You okay, back there?”

I was shaken from my train of thought by Robin’s voice.

“Yeah, why?”

“You don’t need to sit so far back, you know.” He pointed out “There’s plenty of room up here.”

“So, Boy Wonder you want me to get clingy?”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” He protested “I just think it would be safer for you this way. It’s not like you’re the thief that I grabbed and sat on here after his motorcycle exploded in a race for my briefcase any more.”

“Oh yeah…” I cringed at the memory. I still hated the fact that I’d needed a rescue, even if it was just that once.

“So, you gonna get over here or what?” He asked.

“Well whatever you say about not just wanting me to be clingy.” I teased as I moved up towards him and wrapped my arms around his chest.

Of course, this also had a good chance of being forever too. And god, I hoped my slight fears were unfounded and we would end up living happily ever after together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or Kudos (Preferably both)


End file.
